The invention relates to a weaving loom harness and more particularly to a nose guide attached to the top and bottom frame slats of a heddle frame having a nose portion which protects the frames and keeps adjacent heddle frames from clashing into one another during the weaving operation on a loom. A plurality of harness frames are carried on the loom for shifting the warp yarns to form a shed during the weaving operation. It is desirable that these harness frames which are carried closely adjacent each other not clash as they reciprocate up and down during the shedding operation. In order to prevent the clashing of the harness frames, each of the harness frames has nose guides which project laterally beyond the edge of the harness frame and also above and below the harness frames. The nose guides of adjacent harness frames are carried in alignment so that as the harness frame reciprocates in the up and down motion, they rub against each other aiding in maintaining the proper spacing between the harness frames and also aiding in maintaining the harness frames in a substantially vertical position during the shedding operation.
One problem encountered with nose guides heretofore is that they will tend to bend or be deflected relative to the harness frame during the weaving operation. As they bend, this sometimes allows the frames to clash into one another. It is desired that there be a rigid connection between the nose guide and the harness frame so that the nose guides will apply a force to the harness frame during the shedding operation preventing the harness frame from deflecting into the path of the next adjacent harness frame during the shedding operation.
One particular harness frame presently being utilized is constructed of a plastic material such as nylon or silicon filled nylon and connected to the frame slat by means of a threaded screw which extends through the side wall of a lower separated end portion of the nose guide. The threaded screw also extends through posts carried on the inside walls of the separated end portions of the harness frame which abut against each other. It has been found that this connection sometimes permits the harness frame to be deflected horizontally relative to the harness frame and, as a result, during the shedding operation, the harness frame does not remain in the desired vertical path.